


Todas as promessas do mundo não passam de frases tênues

by Killupie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Chimera Ant Arc, Haha I hate this anime, M/M, Sad Ending, and gon meets him, i need to stop writing at dawn, killua became a chimera, kite and Pitou mentioned, no beta we die like man, parallel to the fight between Palm and Killua, please someone pay for my therapy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killupie/pseuds/Killupie
Summary: Um vulto passa por ele, seus olhos não conseguem acompanhar.O cheiro é mais forte agora, cheira a coisas que Gon não consegue identificar, sangue e… Killua.Onde Killua se torna uma Chimera, e Gon é quem o vê primeiro
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Todas as promessas do mundo não passam de frases tênues

**Author's Note:**

> Não há realmente violência pesada aqui! Apenas uma breve luta, e a morte de Killua não é detalhada, mas se você achar que ser uma formiga é estar morto, então o aviso está assinado de qualquer forma !

O castelo é macabro por aqui, tudo que há são ruínas e barulhos distantes de uma guerra acontecendo aos arredores, a iluminação é quase nula, e um vento frio corre pelo corredor destruído.

As mãos de Gon estão trêmulas. Medo e ansiedade correm por suas veias.

"Ache Killua, então depois ache Pitou." Ele repassa na sua mente pela terceira vez em um período de meia hora.

Pitou pode fugir, ir para perto do rei e atrapalhar Netero, Gon pode perder a sua única chance de curar Kite.

Mas Gon também não pode deixar que a busca por Killua fique nas mãos de outra pessoa, não é que ele não confie nos seus parceiros, mas Killua é seu melhor amigo, se alguém tem que garantir que Killua está bem é Gon. Ele é culpado por Kite estar ferido, Gon tem que lidar com as consequências do seus erros e da sua própria fraqueza, e ele eventualmente irá lidar com isso, mas agora, seu foco é Killua, a possibilidade de Killua estar morto por um descuido seu, a hipótese que Killua foi ferido porque Gon não estava ao seu lado, mesmo depois de prometer sempre o defender, é uma dor gritante, algo que apenas o pensamento já é um fardo que faz Gon sentir-se destruído por dentro, incontáveis vezes pior do que ele já se sente.

Gon está sendo observado. No momento que o pensamento faz sentido o moreno está com a guarda ainda mais alta.

Ele fareja o ar, a algo além de poeira e cheiro de sangue, mas é distante demais para reconhecer. 

Gon espera que não seja uma formiga, honestamente, ele não tem paciência para isso.

Um vulto passa por ele, seus olhos não conseguem acompanhar.

O cheiro é mais forte agora, cheira a coisas que Gon não consegue identificar, sangue e… Killua.

Gon estremece, ele sequer sabe como já que não está usando en, mas ele consegue sentir a presença de alguém na sala, dessa vez uma certeza absoluta.

Lentamente seu corpo se vira, e então…

Gon para.

Um, dois, três passos relutantes para trás.

 _Não_.

Sua boca se abre em horror, e Gon tenta, ele tenta por tudo que é sagrado falar algo, emitir algum som, nem que seja um grito desesperado por ajuda, mas nada sai de sua boca a não ser; "Killua."

Não é o mesmo Killua, mas de alguma forma ainda é, o cabelo de dente de leão continua parecendo macio, os olhos azuis ainda são facilmente percebidos, mas sua pele está acinzentada agora, existe antenas em sua cabeça e asas que batem lentamente até que pousem perto do chão e delicadamente killua pise no solo.

"Gon." A forma que Killua fala seu nome é sem emoção, seus olhos não estão brilhantes, a visão o lembra Illumi e Gon não pode deixar de tremer por isso.

Em um piscar de olhos, Killua está brilhando, como uma estrela cadente, e seus olhos estão como de um animal selvagem.

Ele se atira em Gon, cheiro de carbono entra nas narinas do moreno, e ele contabiliza os fortes golpes sem piedade que Killua o acerta, não desvia muito menos retribuí.

_Ele os merece. Cada golpe._

Um soco vindos de frente na sua barriga o faz querer vomitar.

_Killua se tornou uma chimera._

Um chute lateral em sua costela, quase o derruba.

 _Eles machucaram Killua da mesma forma que fizeram com Kite_.

Um golpe forte nas costas, faz com que Gon deseje por ar imediatamente.

 _É sua culpa, se você tivesse sido um bom amigo e acompanhado Killua ele não teria passado por isso sozinho_.

Outro nas costas, Gon cai de joelhos. Ele está chorando e soluçando.

"Eu sinto muito!" Gon grita, voz quebrada e ele não tem coragem de olhar para Killua. Gon se sente pequeno, muito pequeno. "Eu não queria que tivesse que lidar com isso sozinho!" Ele continua, sem ser interrompido por nenhum golpe de Killua. "Você merece apenas coisas boas Killua! Eu odeio que você tenha passado por isso e eu não pude te ajudar. Deveria… ser eu no seu lugar." Gon fala entre soluços desesperados, falta ar em seus pulmões e ele não consegue mais falar, em uma bagunça de choro e tosse.

Ele recebe um soco na cabeça, não é forte como se alguém quisesse o matar.

É quase, como uma brincadeira…

"Tenho que te bater agora por dizer isso, ou eu vou ignorar depois." É Killua, soando como Killua novamente. Gon olha tentando respirar fundo quando vê o seu melhor amigo com uma feição irritada e lágrimas caindo também.

Killua se ajoelha fungando forte e limpando o rosto molhado, suas mãos param nos ombros de Gon antes que ele comece a fazer Gon tentar respirar novamente.

Quando o exercício de respiração é um sucesso, Gon se joga em Killua, é uma atitude desesperada, mas Killua não quer pensar sobre eles estarem colados, ele realmente não se importa nem um pouco com isso agora.

Gon respira fundo, com o rosto enfiado na curva do pescoço de Killua, e o platinado faz o mesmo, ambos se prendendo um ao outro como uma tábua de salvação em meio a um acidente destrutivo.

"Eu sinto muito." Gon fala novamente, dessa vez é mais baixo, ainda sendo acompanhado por soluços.

"Não sinta. Não foi sua culpa." 

"Eles te machucaram, assim como fizeram com Kite. Eles não podem te ferir desse jeito e sair impune Killua." Gon fala, carregado de ódio, e Killua olha nos olhos de Gon. "Está tudo bem, realmente, eu sou machucado desde que nasci." 

"Mas eu prometi que iria te proteger quando saímos da casa da sua família! Eu prometi que ninguém iria te fazer mal, eu não consegui comprir com isso, eu não consegui cumprir nenhuma das minhas promessas e por isso você e Kite se machucaram!"

"Ei Gon." Killua chama sua atenção com o tom irritado. "Eu prometi a mim mesmo algo também, prometi que não deixaria você morrer, então não seja idiota! Eu tenho total noção do que fiz, foi uma decisão minha e você não tem culpa de nada droga! Eu me sacrificaria quantas vezes fosse necessário, idiota! Porque eu me importo!" Killua explode.

"Bem eu me importo também! Então deixe eu me sacrificar por você!" Gon grita de volta, então um silêncio paira no ar.

Eles se olham então caem em risadas.

"Você é idiota, um bobo e embaraçoso." Killua fala sorrindo afetivamente.

"Você é um cabeça oca." Gon responde, com um sorriso que deixa transparecer que algo dentro de si ainda dói.

Killua é perceptivo o suficiente para perceber isso, ele se aproxima, com braços cuidadosamente se abrindo, como se não tivesse certeza se pode fazer isso.

Gon cai em seus braços novamente, sendo pego em um abraço caloroso que cheira ao seu lar, e não é o lar que fica na ilha da baleia.

Às vezes, Gon pensa que Killua é brilhante, ele pensa que Killua é leve.

Ele não pode deixar de pensar que agora é um momento assim, onde o brilho de Killua é quase cegante, mas Gon percebe que não quer desviar o olhar, ele quer continuar observando Killua brilhar e brilhar cada vez mais, cada dia mais intensamente, ele talvez não seja digno de permanecer ao seu lado, mas um lado egoísta de Gon o diz que ele mesmo assim ficará até que Killua diga que já basta.

"Se você ainda se sentir culpado, me faça uma promessa." Killua fala baixinho, a voz calorosa é como um fogo que incendeia tudo por dentro de Gon.

"Hm?" Gon murmura e seu amigo continua. "Me prometa que ficará vivo."

Gon trava, a realidade o atinge como um balde de água fria.

Gon treme sob o aperto de Killua ao perceber que não pode prometer algo que não pode cumprir.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu amo escrever Killugon, puta merda é terapêutico
> 
> Eu amo DEMAIS o conceito Killua e Gon como Chimeras, é algo que me deixa profundamente triste então eu amo ainda mais !


End file.
